This invention relates to vehicle wheels and, in particular, to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system.
Full or partial vehicle wheel covers of the removable type are well known, and have been used for many years to enhance the styling of conventional, stamped wheel discs. Also, it is known to permanently secure a full or partial wheel cover to a vehicle wheel using an adhesive material.
One example of a vehicle wheel construction wherein an ornamental plastic wheel cover having a chrome-plated outer surface is permanently secured to an outboard facing surface of a wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,501 to Derleth. In the Derleth patent, the wheel cover includes an outer peripheral flange which overhangs the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the wheel, an inner peripheral flange which seats against an outboard surface of a hub sleeve, and an intermediate portion which is spaced outwardly from the face of the wheel. An expanding adhesive material is applied to the outboard surfaces of the wheel. When the adhesive material is expanded, it is operative to fill the void between the wheel and the wheel cover to permanently secure the wheel cover to the outboard face of the wheel.
Another example of a vehicle wheel construction having an ornamental wheel cover permanently secured to an outboard facing surface of the wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,966 to Oakey. In the Oakey patent, a cast aluminum wheel cover is secured to a disc of a steel wheel using a-high density structural adhesive.